Let Your Love Flow
by YouSentMeFlying
Summary: A Valentine's Day dance at Degrassi comes with unexpected twists and spirals.  One-Shot


**Happy Valentine's Day! :) …if you're reading this today, you're most likely spending Valentine's Day alone like I am…which there's nothing wrong with, right? It's just a random day where candy, flower and card companies make a crapload of cash. At least we still have Degrassi fanfiction =P**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any type of contact with Epitome Pictures, therefore, I do not own Degrassi.**

_Adam's P.O.V. _

I watched across the gymnasium room as I helped Eli unfold a large black fold-out card table for the Sweetheart dance that was being held at Degrassi Community School tomorrow evening. There stood Fiona Coyne, hanging streamers with her best friend, Holly J. They were both still in their Degrassi school uniforms while they were talking and laughing about the absurdness of a couples dance. Of course, Holly J. had a date tomorrow but she still felt as the idea was stupid. Sav had come up with the idea; and her being his girlfriend, she had to agree with the whole Sweetheart week charade.

Fiona, on the other hand, was single. Rumours spread around the school about her old boyfriend in New York being abusive but no one ever got any closure on if the story was true or not, and since then, she's never even took interest in another guy. I have only ever held a few conversations with her since the whole incident of the whole school finding out I was transgender. I wasn't quite sure if she knew about me and my secret yet; but I was too scared to find out.

I watched as Holly J. carefully helped Fiona up on the unsteady ladder so she could reach the high archway in the gym entrance to hang a few pink and red streamers. She almost lost her balance once, but she caught herself at the top of the ladder in time and just laughed it off. She was so beautiful; I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

Then, I noticed she shortened her khaki skirt. How she got away with it by Simpson, I will never know. Leaning forward slightly, she attached the end of twisted streamers to the corner of the archway as she leaned against the wall for support.

Snapping the forth leg of the table into place; I kept my eyes on Fiona, kneeling down quickly just as she leaned in a further – enough so I could just barely see up the bottom of her skirt. I was such a pervert; but I didn't care at this moment. I was too shy to talk to her so I had to do something for inspiration.

"Dude," Eli said loudly, breaking me from admiration – if that's what you would call what I was doing.

I looked over at him quickly, he was holding up one end of the long table while the other was still sitting on the floor right in front of me. "What?" I demanded.

"Do you think you could…?" he nods toward my end of the table; then I realized he wasn't the strongest guy at Degrassi so he needed my help flipping it over onto its legs. The table was pretty heavy, so I could see where he needed my help with lifting it. Raising to my feet and adjusting the Degrassi jacket I had on, I quickly picked up my end of the table, muttering 'sorry' as I helped him flip it over.

After we had the table in line with the other two, I glanced up at Fiona to see she was just now climbing back down from the ladder with Holly J.'s arms around her waist to keep her from falling. This school could afford five hundred and something new uniforms, student ID cards and security outside of the school but they couldn't afford a few new ladders for the drama department so no one would get hurt? "That was the last table," Eli sighed before clapping his hands together; which made me jump and draw my eyes away from Fiona again. "I guess it's time to head out."

"Yeah," I nodded gently. "Hey, do you want to come over to my house tonight?" I asked curiously, walking up closer to him so we were face to face. We hadn't been hanging out a lot lately since him and Clare started going out but I think Clare was busy with a Friendship Club organization tonight. "I got this new war game and I figured we could try it out –"

"Tonight?" he gave me an apologetic look before he continued. "I'm seeing Clare for a movie…"

"I thought she had a club thing to go to."

He shook his head. "It was cancelled. Their adviser bailed. Sorry, man."

"That's just great, Eli thanks."

"You can come with us…"

"And be the third wheel _again_? I think I'll Pass." I huffed, walking past him and glancing over at Fiona before I left the gym. When I looked up at her, she was staring back at me; like she was watching me the whole time. I didn't know if I should feel violated or happy considering I was doing the same thing just moments ago.

I wasn't trying to have an attitude with Eli but I was tired of being the third wheel all the time and barely ever seeing two of my best friends at all anymore. Maybe if I had a girlfriend – Fiona Coyne – I wouldn't feel so left out and bored all the time with not having anything to do. Drew had a girlfriend…if that's what you call Bianca, Eli had a girlfriend, and Clare was Eli's girlfriend. I had no one else to hang out with. Maybe it was time to step up – face my fears and talk to Fiona. Maybe then, I would know if she was into me or not.

Taking a deep breath and looking down at the floor, I walked up to Fiona slowly. She was still watching me while rolling the excess red streamers up and putting them in a cardboard box in front of her. Holly J. was doing the same with the pink ones while she was talking to Anya.

"H-hey, Fi," I stuttered once I finally reached her side. I was shaking and felt sick to my stomach. Never in my life have I felt this nervous; not even when I came out to my mom about being transgender. Not even on my first day to Bardell, Central, or even Degrassi. When I see her face she actually moves in slow motion like in a cheesy TV show or an '80s movie. My heart flutters and it's like we're the only two in the room. No one else is around us and it's just…Adam Torres and Fiona Coyne. King and Queen of Degrassi's Sweetheart dance…a guy can only dream. That's all it is. A dream. Only in my dreams is when I can work up the nerve to ask her out; kiss her; hold her in my arms and tell her how special she is. Where I go up to her and say "hey, I'm transgender" but she doesn't give a care in the world…and accepts me for who I am.

No girl would want to be with a guy like me; a guy with a girl's body. What girl would want that?

"So, the Sweetheart dance…" I trailed off nervously. I wanted to ask her out so badly but I was afraid of rejection. Strange, I know. But that's what I was…strange. That's all I was – I couldn't even ask the girl of my dreams out because I was embarrassed she would turn me down. If she didn't, I would be embarrassed of what her twelfth grade friends would think and say about me. "It's tomorrow."

"I'm aware," she laughed gingerly, twisting a finger in her long brown curls. That was a sign of a girl liking a guy, right? Playing with their hair whenever she would talk to him?

"Are you thinking about going?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I might. I mean, we're putting all of this hard work into something that would last a total of two and a half hours so I might as well enjoy myself, right? Why do you ask?"

I look into her blue eyes intensely as I shift nervously, tugging on the bottom of my untucked and wrinkled purple polo shirt to give something for my hands to do. That's what I did when I was nervous – pull down on shirt sleeves or in this case, tug on the bottom of a shirt. My hands needed to be busy or I would feel even more nervous than I was; it's what kept me calm at a time like this. "I was wondering if you could go…with me?"

She smiled widely, touching my arm gently with her free hand while her right fingers continued twisting and pulling at her long hair. "I thought you would never ask. Of course I will."

"What?" my heart picked up its speed again and I couldn't help but smile. Why couldn't I have done this earlier? It was way easier than I thought it would be and no one was getting hurt. So simple. "I honestly thought you would say no."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said before throwing her school bag up onto her shoulder as she walked out of the gym with leaving Holly J. behind, still talking to Anya.

It was Friday. Day of the dance – day before Valentine's Day. The dance started in twenty minutes, and here I was, still deciding on what to wear. Should I dress up? Go casual? There wasn't exactly a dress code intended for this particular dance...maybe I should Google it. "What to wear to a Valentine's Day school dance." No, no, I didn't have enough time. I suppose I'll just have to throw on some dress pants, a button down shirt and suit jacket on top...maybe I could add a necktie just for shits and giggles. Hell, maybe I should just cancel on Fiona. I obviously wasn't cut out for this - I mean, standing in your closet for two hours straight, trying to pick out what to wear to a silly high school dance?

That wasn't normal.

I wasn't normal.

This would be a hell of a lot easier if Eli or Clare were here to help me out! But no, Clare went over to Eli's house to help him get ready after she was finished. They were going to ride together in the hearse over to the school. Lonely old me just had to walk by himself in the dark...Drew already left for the dance, so it's not like I could ask him what to do.

Picking up the phone quickly, I dialed Fiona's home number which I copied down from the school directory earlier this afternoon. If she didn't answer, she was either already gone, or avoiding me. On the sixth ring, I was about to start losing hope...then I heard her gentle voice on the other end.

Her simple "hello" made my heart skip a beat; pounding against my ribcage while my breathing hitched quickly.

I balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder as I casually slipped on my dress pants. "Fi, hey." I replied completely normal; not acting at all like I was nervous or there was something wrong. "I might be a little late picking you up so I was wondering if you could meet me at the school."

"Sure. That's not a problem."

"You don't mind catching a cab, then? I'm really sorry I can't pick you up...something came up so I'm running behind -"

"Relax." she laughs on the other end before I hear the swish of what sounds like fluid in a glass; then I heard her swallow. "It's all right. I'll meet you there. Bye, Adam."

After I hung up with Fiona, I finished getting dressed and ran a comb throw my already brushed hair before laying a beanie on top of my head. I rushed around the room with a toothbrush in my mouth while I cleaned up the huge mess of clothes that were scattered throughout my and Drew's already messy room. My mom said if it wasn't halfway decent by the time she got home tonight, she would be pissed. She had been on my ass all week about doing it but I've been too busy with homework and helping out with the school dance, plus writing a school play for drama class which took up most of my time. She never asked Drew to clean up once since he was a football player and she wanted him to stay rested up…but football season was already over so she kept forcing all of Drew's chores on me. I wasn't having that anymore after tonight. I would clean up my mess in our room, but Drew had to do his half of the room when he got home. I was tired of being his slave. I deserved a little respect every now and then.

Sliding on my shoes, and rushing into the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom, I took the toothbrush out of my mouth and spit into the sink, rinsing down the foaming toothpaste before I tied my necktie. I barely remembered how to tie it since I hadn't worn one in forever, but I managed to get it on the right way. It only took a few tries, some cuss words, and a lot of energy to get myself down the long staircase and out the front door.

I was now standing on my front porch, locking the door, I remembered I forgot to grab a coat – but it was too late now. I had T-minus three minutes to get to the dance. I suppose it wouldn't matter if I was a little late to school…which was five minutes down the road by car. Good God, I'm going to freeze to death.

Eli and Clare were probably wondering where I was since we all three were supposed to meet up a few minutes before the dance started so we could finish setting up together. Hopefully Holly J. took my place and helped them out. I should have been more responsible since I was one of the important people of Degrassi drama which was the group who were going to be setting everything up. Well, along with student council, except for Sav who bailed at every meeting at lunch and after school for the past three days we had been setting up in the gym.

After running for seven minutes straight, I finally made it to the front of Degrassi where I was completely out of breath. There were only a few people sitting along the front steps of the school while everyone else, I could see, was walking passed the front entrance of Degrassi. It looked like those people walking passed the doors were headed toward the gym so I must not have been too late.

Walking up the front steps slowly, I let the security guard check to make sure I didn't have anything on me before he opened the glass door and let me walk through. It was ridiculous that we still had to have security guards here at the school dance – but I suppose it was necessary concerning what happened at our last dance. Sex acts, students carrying a weapon…I could see where they would need someone looking over the school tonight. And it was, after all, the day before Valentine's Day where things could get a little out of hand and crazy.

When I walked through the door, warm air from the schools heating system hit my face and Fiona caught my eye from across the hall. She was sitting with Holly J., helping her collect tickets before letting the students into the gymnasium. "Princess Fiona!" I called with a smile. She looked up at me and smiled back before she stood up and said something to Holly J.

Sashaying her hips, she walked over to me quickly and her eyes met my gaze; she almost tripped once but everyone is clumsy at a time or two. I just ignored it. For the first time looking at her, I didn't feel nervous. I felt comfortable and wanted – relieved that she felt the same way about me. It was like a huge weight's been lifted off my shoulders. I felt great. "Ticket?" she asked seductively, outstretching her hand toward me. Around Fiona, I could see Holly J. smiling up at us as she stamped the hand of a grade nine student before she let them walk in. It was a little weird to have someone stare you down while you talk to your date to a high school dance; but at least there was one witness who saw Fiona was into me.

Smirking, I pulled out the small pink ticket from my pocket and slipped it into her hand, my fingers brushing against hers. "What do you say we head in there?" she asked me quietly when she threw the ticket onto the table in front of Holly J. and linked her arm with mine.

We walked through the widely opened gym doors where I saw Eli and Clare not even a foot away from us. They were laughing and talking when Clare's eyes held mine; she kept on talking to Eli while she smiled up at me. It almost looked as if she was giving me a "great job" look, but that could have been me. I could see her pink glossy lips mouth my name just seconds before Eli spun around to face us. He kept looking from me to Fiona, me to Fiona, then he realized I was finally on my first date with the real first girl I like – well, aside from Bianca who was just a waste of time. I shouldn't have even tried anything on her – that was such a bad mistake and I know I'll never live it down. I mean, she was the one who exposed my secret to the entire school.

Now that I thought about it; I was blowing my first date with Fiona. She was probably bored as hell right now. The only thing we were doing was just standing here with our arms connected, staring into the crowed of the dancing couples to a song by Usher. I wanted to ask her to dance with me, but the only dancing I could do was ballroom…thanks to immediate gym and Mr. Maynard's freakishly insane dance moves that he decided to teach us – that we wouldn't pass the class unless we could get every step down swiftly without the simplest little mistake.

And it's like God was listening to my thoughts. Just after the pop song ended; another slow song started. I looked up at Fiona who was watching all of the couples as they gathered together and started dancing together. "Do you want to dance?" I asked her awkwardly.

She looked down at me and smiled slightly. "I can't dance. I'm, like, really terrible."

"It's easy. Come on, I'll show you." Slipping my arm from hers and trailing it down to cup her hand in mine, I dragged her out onto the dance floor with Eli and Clare coming out just behind us. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about, but my only guess was; Clare forced Eli to dance with her. Dancing wasn't really Eli's forte and he hasn't done it since with Julia at her last birthday party when she turned fifteen. Fiona stumbled a bit and almost fell to the floor but I held her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she laughed, standing up to her feet again and wrapping her arms around my neck while mine were wrapped securely around her waist.

She was acting a little weird tonight. I didn't know if it was the high heels she was wearing or if someone spiked the punch before I got here. Whatever; this was going to be my night to prove to her that I'm good boyfriend material. "Follow my steps." I told her when pulling her closer into my chest. "We have to stay close; like we're formed into one." Moving around slowly in a circle, Fiona followed as I led her feet where to go. She stepped on my feet a few times and apologized quickly while I just grimaced a little.

She wasn't as bad as she put herself out to be but she was a little giggly and was starting to talk really loud. So loud, anyone could hear her over the music. "You're so much fun, Adam!" she said loudly. We got looks from other couples and I stopped her from moving, holding her up by her arms, and looking into her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and she couldn't keep her focus on my face.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked her quietly.

"I had some champagne! Just a little, though!"

"Shh!" I hushed. She wasn't acting this bad when I first got here. I caught her drinking from a water bottle that she kept in her purse a few times but I never thought she would put champagne in it.

I felt Eli tap on my back which, of course, made me turn around to see what he needed; but keeping Fiona standing up straight. "Dude, she's hammered. You have to get her out of her." He gave Clare a worried expression that was now helping me hold Fiona up. She was getting heavier and heavier by the minute. He was right, though, I didn't want the school to go into another crackdown when they found out a grade twelve student was drunk when she was supposed to be one of the drama staff in charge of this dance – helping out Holly J. and Sav who was still nowhere to be found. If he was going to be president, he had to be more responsible.

"I'll help you," Clare's voice rang with her arms still wrapped around Fiona's shoulders. "Come on, Fiona. We have to get you somewhere comfortable."

"No! I want to stay here with Adam."

"Adam's coming with us." Clare said to her, looking up at Eli who just stared back down at her.

"Yeah, go. I'll take care of things out here." He said, patting my back gently just before he took off toward the stage and took the microphone off of the stage. It was a little after eight which meant it was time to announce King and Queen of the dance. "Enjoying yourselves, Degrassi?" Eli echoed over the microphone. I turned back to Clare to help her hold Fiona up and lead her out of the gym where we could still hear Eli over the mic. "Your dance King is…what? Wow, um, your dance King is…me…I guess." He said shockingly. "And your Queen is Clare Edwards…who is off helping out two of my friends."

Rolling my eyes, I helped Fiona out the front door where the security guard stopped us on the way out. We should have thought this plan through. He asked us what we were doing and why we were carrying a student out the front door. "She feels sick, sir." Clare lied. "We're taking her into my friend's car to lie down."

"This your boyfriend?" he asks her, shining a flashlight in my face which blinded me for a brief moment. I shook the light out of my eyes and he lowered the flashlight to Fiona's chest

"No, no, he's just a friend."

Walking past the security guard once he moved out of the way of where he was blocking us from exiting the school; we helped walk Fiona out to Eli's car which we always kept unlocked. He didn't think anyone would want to break into a car that carries dead people to funerals…that was true; someone might be afraid of busting through the back and having a dead body roll onto them. With Clare on one side, and me on the other of Fiona, we both lifted the back door of the hearse together, are hands brushing and eyes meeting each other's glance.

Blushing, Clare backed into the hearse as she kept her arms around Fiona and she signaled me where to lead her. I kept telling Fiona to help out if she would because she was so heavy and I was so weak but there was no answer. She must have passed out already since she hadn't opened her mouth once since we were still back in the gym. As I gently helped Clare settle Fiona, she shut the back of the hearse and leaned against the back of the driver's seat with me leaning against the back of the passenger seat and Fiona was laying a few inches down from us. "She looks horrible." I sighed, resting my head against the vinyl seat with Clare slipping her feet into my lap. "Sorry I made you help out with all of this. I should have forced Eli to do it instead."

"It's not a problem." She shrugged. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" she asked me quietly, her eyes meeting mine again. Light blue crashes into beautiful ocean/sky blue. Why have I never noticed how amazing her eye colour was?

"I sure hope so."

There was a long moment of silence when I realized Clare had fallen asleep. I guess she was out late last night with Eli when they went to see that movie. Either that or she was up all night writing vampire fanfiction. She was so subconscious with people writing her work and she was very selective about it. She would only let Alli and online weirdo's read it but not even one of her best friends or her very own boyfriend. It was a little insulting…and attractive. Speaking of attractive, she looked rather cute with the way she slept. Her chest rising lightly as she breathed in and out, her eyes fluttering slightly and a small smile coming onto her face while she dreamt. What am I doing? She's dating my best friend…I can't be having these thoughts that I'm having of her. I've never felt this way about her before – so why all of a sudden am I now? Not tonight; not after Fiona and I hit it off…before she passed out.

I didn't care – I had to do something and see how she would react to it. I had to take more risks.

Leaning down slowly, I took her legs from my lap and lay down on my back next to her; watching as she steadily slipped down the back of the car seat so she was lying down next to me, her eyes now open. "You fell asleep." I mumbled.

"How long was I out?"

"A few minutes." I whispered, being sure not to elbow Fiona in the head when I propped myself up a little and continued to look down at Clare who was blushing again. "If I said I wanted to try something…would you let me?" She shrugged nonchalantly, running a hand through her curls and wiping her eyes so she could wake up fully and keep herself from falling asleep again. When she did this, she felt like a little five year old who was waking up early for her first day of kindergarten.

Lifting my hand slowly, I bring it up to her face and brush away a strand of hair that was hanging down in front of her face; not losing eye contact with her. I can't believe she even let me get this far already without feeling uncomfortable. Usually when Eli hardly touched her face out in public she would tell him to stop. "Adam, what are you doing?"

Leaning my face in to hers slowly, I traced my hand down to her arm and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek; pulling away quickly before she could react. "I know you're with Eli but I wanted to tell you you're gorgeous and any guy is lucky to have you."

"Eli and I broke up," she said, scrunching her eyebrows together. The tone she had in her voice was like 'duh, how did you not know that?' "We've_ been_ broken up…he didn't tell you?"

"But…you went to see a movie with him last night, and the two of you were dancing. Plus you won King and Queen of the dance…"

She held up a finger and pulled up the sweater she was wearing back over her bare shoulder. I was so confused; why didn't Eli tell me they broke up? How long have they been broken up? And why wasn't he honest with me? Well, that would explain his and Clare's lack of excitement at the fact that they won King and Queen of the Sweetheart Valentine's Day Degrassi dance. "I didn't go to the movies with Eli last night…I had a meeting with Friendship Club."

"That's what I thought, but Eli –"

"He told you we're still together?" she shouted a little loudly than expected. "We're just friends, but we broke up two weeks ago!"

I stared back at her confusingly when she said these words. Eli was my best friend, why would he lie about this? Why couldn't he just tell me they broke it off instead of lying constantly? "He…he said you two had sex."

She shook her head slowly. "What all has he been telling you?"


End file.
